


Matt's Audition

by be_my_constant



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Watching, Woke Up Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_my_constant/pseuds/be_my_constant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steven Moffett is unwell and David Tennant and Russell T Davies take over the audition process for the Eleventh Doctor.<br/>David has a surprising reaction to Matt's audition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt's Audition

**Author's Note:**

> First published 11/04/09 at my lj http://be-my-constant.livejournal.com/23402.html#cutid1   
> Disclaimer: This isn't what happened in real life, it's made up!

David looked over at Russell and smiled falsely. He'd been watching auditions for the eleventh doctor all day and none of them had blown him away. He sighed in boredom as the next actor came in, not even looking up. There was just no point. He was tired and he wanted to go home and have a refreshing shower. He so wished he hadn't quit Doctor Who altogether. Maybe now Russell and the fans would realise what a good actor he was and how much he loved the role. He couldn't afford to stay any longer though; he knew some of the fans were getting bored of him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Eleventh Doctor's voice. Yes! That was him; he knew it. The tone of the man's voice was so gentle; yet so determined. He didn't sound like he was acting at all; he sounded genuine. David looked up slowly as the man spoke again; his voice sending a delicious shiver down his spine.

There were no words to describe this man; he was simply The Doctor; from the top of his wacky hair to the Converse he wore on his feet. His mannerisms were similar to David's Doctor, yet they conveyed a whole new meaning. This was the Doctor whom he had admired since he was little, only with a different face. Out of all of the previous actors, this man was by far the most beautiful; in spirit and in sight.

David's breathing was slow, taking in the man's brown eyes, so similar to his own. He was secretly pleased that these auditions were being recorded. He knew he'd be borrowing the tape and watching this scene repeatedly once he got home. He felt his cock harden at the mere thought. If only this poor man knew of the images that David was creating in his head. He'd run for the door.

He imagined this Doctor with the sonic screwdriver between his lips, which suddenly changed to an image of him sucking on David's cock. He squirmed in his chair as he watched the actor reflect upon surviving the Time War. Oh, Doctor he thought wistfully, how lonely you must be.

He watched as the man threw his arms in the air, his voice filled with emotion. ''Help me,'' The Doctor pleaded.

There was silence for a moment before David whispered ''I'll help you.'' His eyes were fixed on the man's face as he sat back up in his chair. He coughed, ''Well that was great...''

''Matt.'' the man smiled in introduction, holding out his hand.

David shook it shakily, ''Thank you, thank you for coming.'' he smiled, with a secret glint in his eye. He headed straight home after that audition, needing a cold shower.

Afterwards, David managed to convince Russell that Matt was the right man for the job. He explained how he just knew that he was the Eleventh Doctor. He didn't tell him, however, that Matt Smith had made him cum in his pants.


End file.
